Amour , Amour quand tu nous tiens
by Luna77100
Summary: Comment Astoria est devenue la femme de Drago ? Et lui comment apprit-il à l'aimer à la folie ?


_PDV Externe _

_Le bal des Malfoy était attendu de tous , il était somptueux , malgré les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient avec le ministère , les Malfoy gardaient la tête haute devant ceci . _

_D'ailleurs , il fallait marier le fils Malfoy âgé de 20 ans , malgré sa beauté , il voulait une femme intelligente et plutôt belle certes . _

_Son regard passait entre les invités , les femmes qui portaient des robes magnifiques , certaines même le regardaient d'un oeil aguicheur , il en fût plus qu'agacé , il ne voulait même pas une femme comme Pansy , collante chiante : _

_- Le bal est distrayant pour vous , monsieur Malfoy , fi une voix assez douce et peu aigu . _

_Il se retourna vers cette personne , l'héritier Malfoy en parut surpris même choqué devant cette fille qui était tout simplement magnifique . _

_Une belle robe rouge bordeaux qui faisait ressortir ses belles courbes , et sa peau pâle sans imperfection , des lèvres fines rose , un nez aquilin surmonté de deux yeux marron chocolat de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés coiffés en chignon . Elle était magnifique . _

_- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda t-il étonné qu'une fille soit aussi belle . _

_- Astoria Greengrass , repondit-elle en se penchant à son oreille . J'ai été obligé de venir vous voir , bien que j'ai contre vous , murmura t-elle en souriant . _

_- Drago Malfoy , fit-il choqué de cette femme . Tu es la petite soeur de Daphnée , je vois . _

_Il était subjugué par elle , jamais une fille ne lui avait parlé comme ça , comme un adulte , comme une personne d'égale à égale . _

_- Oui ma soeur , qui n'arrête pas de te regarder comme si elle voulait te bouffer , répliqua t-elle visiblement véxé qu'il la compare avec sa soeur , Astoria la détestait . _

_- Je vois , mais voyez vous je préfère me marier avec une femme ... , commença t-il . _

_- Intelligente et vive d'esprit , je vois , termina t-elle en souriant dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignés . _

_- Comment vous le savez que j'allais dire ça , annéna t-il d'un ton brusque . _

_Cette femme l'intriguait beaucoup par sa beauté et par son caractère . _

_- Vous êtes une genre de personne , qui préfère discuter de sa femme et ne pas que coucher avec , lui répondit-elle en battant de ses cils longs et épais noir . _

_- Vous l'avez deviné , je crois bien que vous devez partir mademoisselle . _

_- Je vous en prie appelez - moi Astoria , souria t-elle . _

_- Bien , Astoria alors moi appelez Drago , lui rendit-il . _

_- On se tutoie ausi si vous voulez , rougit-elle timide de sa requête . _

_Drago prit sa main doucement et fis un doux baisemain sur le dos de celle-ci , l'ancienne serpentarde reprit une teinte encore plus rosée . _

_- Eh bien , je verrai si vous êtes sage , fit-il en souriant . _

_- Au revoir , Drago . _

_- Au revoir , Astoria . _

_Elle partit avec une odeur de fleur sauvage . L'héritier Malfoy ne pus que sourire devant elle , c'était une femme sûre , intelligente et vive d'esprit et une beauté envoutante . _

_Son père le rejoigna et posa sa main sur son épaule : _

_- Qui est cette fille avec qui tu parlais Drago ? Demanda son père froidement avec un sourire fière. _

_Drago sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie , il regarda son père , rancunier , il lui en voulait toujours depuis la 6 ème année , à cause de lui , il était devenu ce qu'il voulait pas être . Et maintenant , il est marqué à vie de ce serpent avec une tête de mort sur le bras gauche . _

_- Astoria Greengrass , père , répondit-il au bout de quelques minutes . _

_- Est-ce un bon parti , mon fils ? _

_- Non , père et je m'en fiche , cracha le concerné en partant dans sa chambre . _

_Pdv externe _

_Le bal des Malfoy était le plus somptueux de l'année , beaucoup les hommes aux sang-purs attendaient cet évenement avec impatient , certes qui ne voulait de l'héritier des Malfoy pour gendre ? _

_Cela dit , il était très beau avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux de glace hérités de son père au même menton aristocratique . _

_La salle était magnifiquement décorée , après la guerre Narcissa Malfoy avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et cela se voyait à son sourire fière qui était sur so visage pâle . _

_Parcontre , son fils de 20 ans n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée , il les trouvait ennuyantes , les unes après les autres , il regarda chaques femmes , chaques filles_


End file.
